Gibbs Dream
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: What Could Have Been


Gibbs Dream

What Could Have Been

Gibbs looks at Ziva lying on the bed, in his spare room with Tali resting comfortably on her chest! Gibbs can't help but think but for a brief moment "What Could Have Been"! He walks into his bed room and falls asleep quickly!

2009

Caitlin Todd:

Jethro!

Jethro Gibbs:

Huh, what do you want?

Caitlin Todd:

Leroy Jethro

Jethro Gibbs:

I tired

Caitlin Todd:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs rise & shine marine!

Jethro Gibbs:

I'm up, I'M up!

Gibbs starts to get his bearings, looks at where the voice is coming from!

Jethro Gibbs:

Kate, your dead what you doing here!

Caitlin Todd:

I'm here to grant your request!

Jethro Gibbs:

What request would that be?

Caitlin Todd:

You wanted to know how your life would have been different had you gone back to get her!

Jethro Gibbs:

I do!

Caitlin Todd:

But can you live with the answer?

Kate waves her hand and the room fades away lets turn back the clock to the year is 1991! You have just gotten back from burying Shannon & Kelly! The doorbell rings theirs a man at the door with a telegraph!

1991

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Not another condolence letter please!

Western Union Man:

Sir, its not a condolence letter!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Do you see officers bars on this uniform!?

Western Union Man:

No!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Then you don't need to call me sir!

Western Union Man:

Its not just you, we are train to call everyone sir!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

I'm sorry its just been a very long day!

Western Union Man:

Sign here if you don't mind!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

(Handing him a Tip)

For your trouble!

Western Union Man:

Thank you sir!

The telegraph reads as follows!

Gibbs

I had hoped to get in touch with you before you shipped out. I'm pregnant, the child is yours. I don't expect any money, nor do I expect you to come back for me you have a family of your own after all!

I just thought you had a right to know!

Ziva

Jethro Gibbs:

(Screaming at the younger (Gibbs))

Go after her, now!

Caitlin Todd:

He can't hear you, Gibbs your just a whisper of a thought he thinks is his!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

I need to go back to Israel!

Jethro Gibbs:

Go, you know how you feel!

Caitlin Todd:

Gibbs you are here to observe only!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

(Picks up Phone)

Calls Taixi!

20 Minutes Later

Taxi Driver:

Where To?

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport!

Caitlin Todd:

Lets Go Gibbs!

Jethro Gibbs:

To the Air Port?

Caitlin Todd:

Gibbs I can travel at the speed of thought, why would we need a plane!

Jethro Gibbs:

You say so Kate!

Caitlin Todd:

Besides, know where he is going!

Kate Snaps her fingers and they are in the airport in Israel!

Jethro Gibbs:

What now?

Caitlin Todd:

We wait for the Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs plane!

Jethro Gibbs:

How long!

Caitlin Todd:

Not Long at all, see his plane is just getting in now!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs goes running by both Kate and Gibbs on order to find a taxi!

Jethro Gibbs:

Was I ever that young?

Taxi Driver:

Where To?

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Take me to ************

Caitlin Todd:

Your not supposed to hear this part Gibbs!

Moments later they arrive at the residence of the younger Ziva David in Israel!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Ziva it it true!

Clutching the telegram in his hand!

Ziva David:

(Stunned Look)

Yes my love its true!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Then your coming with me back to America!

Ziva David:

What about your wife and child?!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

They were killed!

Ziva David:

I am sorry to here that!

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs:

Ziva, you are my family now!

One Week later

Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs stands at the alter in his dress blues as Ziva David standing beside him becomes the next Mrs L.J. Gibbs!

Caitlin Todd:

I think you have seen enough!

Jethro Gibbs:

Can't I see her say I do!

Caitlin Todd:

Alright!

Ziva says I do!

Caitlin & Gibbs Flash forward to the year 2012!

Caitlin Todd:

Lets see how things have changed! There you are as an NCIS special agent!

NCIS Bullpen

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs:

See you at home!

Special Agent Ziva David Gibbs:

Can't, my team just got a call!

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs:

See you later then!

Special Agent Ziva David Gibbs:

Oh, BTW I got a call from Sarah, she was just put in charge of "_NCIS: OSP"_ !

2009

Gibbs wakes up

Gibbs walks into the kitchen to find Ziva sipping coffee, and Tali asleep in the bassinet!

Ziva David:

You know Gibbs it really is a shame!

Jethro Gibbs:

About what!?

Ziva David:

I sent you a telegram telling you about Sarah! You never did read it did you!

Gibbs runs off to where all the stuff from the week of Shannon & Kelly's death are kept he furiously starts going through all the telegrams their at the very bottom of the stack is a

telegram that reads!

Gibbs

I had hoped to get in touch with you before you shipped out. I'm pregnant, the child is yours. I don't expect any money, nor do I expect you to come back for me you have a family of your own after all!

I just thought you had a right to know!

Ziva


End file.
